User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness
what "bed" thing? YukariRan13 01:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) oh, I get it now. sorry for everything. Larkflight just got me mad. she's a friend from another wiki. and my name's not Thomas, it's Angela :) YukariRan13 02:14, November 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I guess. this is my first time here. Lark-sama quit this wiki because of the roleplaying :( YukariRan13 02:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) sorry, but no thanks. YukariRan13 02:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) wait which one is it? YukariRan13 02:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) oh. no. YukariRan13 02:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) speedy? YukariRan13 02:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, dear. I'm sorry, but you cannot become admin here unless you have 400-500 mainspace edits. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 02:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) maybe edit more. Also, i might say, i really sorta quitted this wiki, i'm the only admin on this wiki anyways. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) cool. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm so tired, I came home late yesterday, also, sorry I didn't respond to your message yesterday, I had to go somewhere. What's up with the "bleh" anyways? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) M'kay then... ? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) go on chat. here. please. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ok. Lark's on. :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 19:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Stop being so power-hungry. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. I understand. LOVE YOU BYE Larkeh 00:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I won't wait forever. Larkeh 21:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, BITCH Larkeh 22:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's okay, dear. I'm sorry. Larkeh 23:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. I'm sooooo sorry for being a meanie. Larkeh 23:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I dunno why, I'm sorry. In the past, she said she over took pills, but she never died. :\ [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 16:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think she'll die. Just don't think that she is going to die. Think always the bright side, BigTime. Though, if she is going to, though I think she isn't, she'll be happy, because of you. :) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 16:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) wanna know what laurens problem is? she has cancer YukariRan13 16:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) yea i dont remember wat kind it is though YukariRan13 16:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?!! WTF. Though... you have to be careful, he could be lying...but STILL! D: Np, Bigtime [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 16:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) He could lie. Just saying. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 16:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 16:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) lol yes YukariRan13 16:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 16:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh... O.O [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 16:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?!! NO! [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 16:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I had to do something too. Well because even though Larkie has cancer it doesn't mean you just go quit wikia!! If you mother or father died, you won't just quit your life! YOU MOVE ON! No matter what are the circumstances, you have to keep on going. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) okay, go on chat, it makes my life easier, I have a lot of tabs up. xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) why should i care? im glad. YukariRan13 17:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I never said! I never said you did! Larkie told me you were, but I didn't believe her! If she'd had replied to my message I would have stuck up for you! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 10:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I know. I doubted Larkie when she said it. I never thought you did. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 17:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 08:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC)